OBSESSION
by Aozora Straw
Summary: REPUBLISH. Setelah kecelakaan itu, Sasuke menyadari ia mencintai atau bahkan Sakura obsesinya. Maka ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit, Sakura amnesia ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan gadisnya. Apakah ini masih akan terjadi meski Sakura mengingat semuanya?/..Mind RnR? Warning Inside! Bayangin aja Sasuke obsession dan cinta banget sama Sakura! *Mau lu apa sih Straw?*XD
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Pairing © Pain X Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Takdir ini begitu menyedihkan. Saat sang terkasih hilang, serasa sebuah penyesalan terbesarmu karena selama dia bersamamu, kau menyia-nyiakan. Seakan akal pikiranmu telah lenyap, mengetahui orang yang selama ini kau sia-siakan hilang dari hidupmu. Ne, Sasuke?_

_Dan dari dalam dirimu timbulah sebuah obsesi, untuk terus berfikir positif bahwa dia masih bernyawa. Walau kecil kemungkinanya._

.

.

.

**Warning**

OOC, Typos (?), Straw berharap semoga gak main stream, bayangin aja Sasuke setengah gila, AU, Lemon/Lime #maybe, Agak aneh, REPUBLISH Obsession.

_Straw menerima segala kritik dan saran bahkan flame sekalipun asalkan memiliki nilai positive_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Tokyo, sebuah kota besar di Jepang. Merupakan pusat dari kota Jepang, baik dalam perbelanjaan maupun dalam hal ibu kota, kota terpadat. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika di hari libur, pusat-pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo sesak oleh pengunjung. Apalagi jalanan yang nampak sedikit macet. Namun ada tempat yang sedikit sepi di saat seperti ini.

Taman.

Sebuah tempat dimana banyak pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Well, sebenarnya dikatakan sepi'pun juga tidak bisa, namun kapasitan manusia yang berada di sana berkurang seiring dengan pergerakan matahari yang semakin tinggi. Tentu saja, tidak ada orang yang mau pergi ke tama di saat matahari sudah hampir mencapai puncak.

Pengecualian untuk sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon Sakura. Sang gadis terus bercerita namun sama sekali tak di hiraukan oleh sang pria.

Entah mengapa gadis di sampingnya ini begitu menyebalkan. Sebenarnya, sang pria sudah begitu jengah dengan sikap kekasihnya. Well, hubungan mereka hanya cinta sepihak, dan tak bisa di pungkiri jika sang pria **tak mencintai sedikitpun gadis itu**.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." Panggil gadis itu, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak menoleh kearahnya.

"…"

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyahut panggilan kekasihnya. Ia sudah terlalu bosan untuk menanggapi ucapan gadis berambut sewarna dengan kelopak bunga Sakura itu. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika gadis itu enyah dari hadapannya sekarang juga.

Gadis itu menatap sedih pemuda yang hanya menutup matanya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tak tertidur, ia tau hubungan mereka hanya cinta sepihak. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Apapun alasannya ia akan mengakhirnya, meski kedua orang tua mereka tak akan menyetujui hal itu. Tapi, hatinya sudah cukup sakit untuk meneruskan semuanya.

"Aku akan pergi ke London. Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita,"

"…"

"Ne, kurasa aku terlalu egois dengan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Jadi, aku memutuskan ini. Aku akan berangkat malam ini ke London."

Hampir saja Sasuke bersorak riang. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Ah, mungkin ia _kami-sama_ sudah mengabulkan permohonannya untuk **mengenyahkan **gadis itu dari hidupnya. Tapi entah kenapa, sebagian hatinya merasakan sakit.

'Ah, kenapa rasanya sakit. Seharusnya aku senang, karena dia akan enyah dari hidupku.' Batinnya mengenyahkan setiap perasaan aneh yang mengusik hatinya.

Tak taukah kau Uchiha Sasuke? Kau sudah mulai mencintainya—atau bahkan kau sudah mencintainya?

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memberikan cincin ini, anggap saja sebagai benda terakhir yang dapat mengingatkanmu akan **betapa menyebalkannya **diriku."

Dengan tawa hambar, Sakura melepaskan cincin pertunangan'nya dengan Sasuke. Ia meletakkannya di sebelah pemuda itu, kemudian tersenyum miris melihat pemuda itu sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

Tak dapat di pungkirinya, hatinya sakit. Ia merasakan sakit, ketika melihat pemuda itu sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Dengan langkah sedikit terpaksa, ia berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang akan menjadi kenangannya.

Berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, perasaan aneh mengusiknya. Seperti akan ada yang terjadi esok hari. Haah, mungkin jika memang ia di takdirkan tak selamat esok hari, ia hanya akan tertawa.

Ia mungkin sudah berhasil mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke agar dirinya enyah dari kehidupan pemuda itu. Dan ia akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya, apapun demi pemuda itu.

**Sasuke PO'V**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, memastikan apa gadis menyebalkan itu telah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku. Ah, rupanya dia sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hidupku.

Aku tersenyum puas. Rupanya _kami-sama _masih menyayangiku untuk mengabulkan permintaanku. Namun entah kenapa di sisi lain hatiku terus berteriak agar aku mengejar gadis itu. Tapi persetan, aku hanya ingin dia enyah dari hidupku, bahkan aku berharap gadis itu **enyah dari dunia ini**.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan mata onyx hitamku pada sebuah cincin perak yang berada di sampingku. Cih, kenangan? Aku tak butuh kenangan darimu Haruno.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku membuang cincin itu kearah semak-semak. Membiarkan cincin itu menggelinding hilang entah kemana. Bahkan aku tak sudi untuk menyimpan cincin kenanganmu itu Haruno.

Aku beranjak dari tempat itu. Berjalan berniat untuk kembali ke rumahku yang penuh dengan kenyamanan. Sepertinya aku akan menikmati setiap jam dalam hari-hariku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal PO'V**

Tokyo International Airport disingkat TIA, merupakan bandara Internasional di Jepang. Bandara yang biasanya mengantar atau membawa turis-turis dari mancan Negara yang akan melakukan penerbangan ke Jepang, atau mereka yang akan melakukan penerbangan International.

Sosok gadis bersurai soft pink tengah duduk di ruang tunggu untuk menunggu pesawat yang akan mengantarnya ke London mendarat, setelah setengah jam yang lalu kedua orang tuanya harus pergi di karenakan banyak urusan. Jadilah, ia harus menunggu sendirian di sini.

Entah kenapa, hatinya gelisah. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi jika ia berangkat malam ini. Dalam dirinya ia merasakan sebuah aura, dimana ia akan meninggalkan semua orang yang ia sayangi.

Di tepisnya perasaan aneh yang menyelubungi hatinya, sepertinya itu hanya perasaan'nya saja.

'Tenanglah Sakura. Tak akan ada yang terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja.' Batinnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang tengah di selimuti perasaan aneh.

_Pesawat dengan keberangkatan ke London telah sampai. Di harap para penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat._

Mendengar ucapan itu Sakura segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia kemudia berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya ke London, meski tak dapat di pungkirinya hatinya resah.

Pesawat _take off_ dari bandara Internasional Tokyo, menuju London. Perjalanan selama beberapa menit itu terasa biasa-biasa saja. Namun, alarm pesawat berbunyi saat pesawat berada di atas laut. Kantung-kantung udara keluar dari atas tempat duduk penumpang, menandakan ada yang tak beres dengan keadaan ini.

_Pesawat mengalami gangguan. Di harap semua penumpang memakai pelampung yang berada di bawah kursi masing-masing._

Suara pramugari mengintrupsi, membuat semua penumpang segera mengambil pelampung yang ada di bagian bawah tempat duduk mereka dengan panik. Sakura yang masih bingung dengan keadaan ini, dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ia memakai pelampung itu.

Air sudah memasuki badan pesawat, menandakan sebentar lagi pesawat ini akan tenggelam. Semua penumpang sudah keluar, tinggal dirinya yang tertinggal.

Ia melompat keluar dari pesawat dan sedetik kemudian pesawat itu meledak. Pandangannya memburam dan terakhir yang di lihatnya adalah sebuah cairan merah mengalir dari kepalanya. Ia sudah pasrah jika memang inilah takdirnya.

Sebelum semuanya benar-benar memburam ia mengingat akan permintaan mantan kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam.

'Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu kan? Sasuke-kun?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Nampak di sebuah ruangan seorang pemuda tengah menonton acara televisi yang menurutnya menarik. Berkali-kali jari-jarinya memencet tombol remote tv untuk mencari acara yang setidaknya tak membosankan.

Entah kenapa ia memberhentikan jari-jarinya untuk menekan tombol _next_. Matanya melihat berita yang di sampaikan di tv itu. Berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi malam tadi, keberangkatan menuju London.

Matanya meneliti setiap nama yang menjadi korban jatuhnya pesawat menuju London. Di sana terpampang nama yang begitu familiar di telinganya, Haruno Sakura.

Menjadi korban yang hilang dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

Meski pandangan matanya datar. Namun cukup membuktikan bahwa rasa bersalah mulai menyusup dalam hati pemuda itu. Gadis itu benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanya.

Tangan kirinya memegang dada kirinya ketika merasakan sebuah sakit. Entah kenapa jantungnya seakan berdetak 10X lebih cepat ketika mendengar berita itu.

'A-ada apa ini? Kenapa sakit sekali?'

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tak menyadari bahwa sebagian hatinya sudah di bawa pergi oleh sang Haruno Sakura. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah mension yang begitu megah, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan. nampak terdengar tangisan keluar dari sosok wanita berambut soft pink. Ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya ketika mendengar berita yang di siarkan pagi tadi.

Di sampingnya nampak sang suami menenangkan sang istri. Dan sepasang suami istri menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan iba, sedangkan seorang pemuda yang berada di depan wanita itu hanya menatap dingin wanita berambut soft pink itu.

Tak dapat di pungkirinya, ia pun merasakan sakit ketika mendengar berita itu. Namun, ego seorang Uchiha membuatnya mengabaikan perasaan itu, dan merasa senang ketika mendengar siaran berita pagi tadi.

"Haruno-sama, saya menemukan surat ini di kamar Sakura-sama. Ini sepertinya untuk Uchiha Sasuke-sama." Seorang pelayang muncul seraya menyerahkan sebuah surat pada wanita berambut soft pink itu, dan kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tak mampu berkata apapun, wanita itu kemudian memberikan surat itu pada Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke enggan menerima surat itu, tapi demi menjaga imagenya ia menerimanya dengan **sangat terpaksa**.

Ah, mungkin ia akan membuangnya nanti. Sasuke hanya melipat surat itu kemudian memasuk'kannya dalam saku celananya. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk membacanya, namun ia tertarik untuk membuangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, di keluarkannya surat yang ia dapat tadi siang dan meremasnya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di kamarnya. Ia tak tertarik membaca surat yang mungkin hanya berisikan pernyataan cinta gadis menyebalkan itu.

Ia membanting tubuhnya di kasur king size dalam kamarnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, sekilas ia dapat melihat senyum gadis itu kearahnya berubah menjadi tatapan dingin kearahnya.

Ia kemudian membuka kedua kelopak matanya, mengenyahkan halusinasi bodoh yang menyerang otaknya. Huh? Tak mungkin, karena Haruno Sakura sudah mati. Pikirnya.

Mata onyxnya melirik ke tempat sampah yang tadi di gunakannya untuk membuang surat dari Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku akan membaca surat bodoh itu."

Dengan gerakan kasar Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang berada di sebelah meja belajarnya, memungut sebuh kertas yang sudah kusut karena ia remas-remas tadi kemudian membacanya.

_To : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hai Sasuke, mungkin ini akan menjadi hal terakhir yang bisa ku sampaikan padamu. Kau tau, mungkin setelah ini aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu. Ah, tidak-tidak… aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu yang kau ucapkan padaku._

_Gomen, jika aku memiliki salah padamu. Memaksamu untuk menjalani hubungan sepihak denganku, padahal aku tau kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku. Umm, tapi apa kau pernah tau? Aku sunggu-sungguh mencintaimu.._

_Aishiteru Sasuke-kun. Ah, mungkin ketika aku mengucapkan itu padamu kau tak akan pernah meresponku. Dan mungkin saat kau membaca surat dariku ini, aku sudah berada di London, atau __**lenyap dari dunia**__. Hahaha, entah kenapa aku merasakan bahwa umurku tak akan panjang, dan mungkin ini akan menjadi hal membahagiakan bagimu. Ne, Sasuke-kun?_

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sasuke-kun._

_Aishiteru_

_Haruno Sakura_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke segera meremas surat itu kemudian melemparnya entah kemana. Kepalanya serasa berdenyut nyeri, seakan memori otaknya terputar kembali saat waktunya bersama Sakura.

Reflek, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya. Semua memorinya terputar kembali saat-saat dirinya bersama Sakura.

"_Aishiteru Sasuke-kun."_

_._

_._

"_Hiks—hiks…aku akan selalu mencintai Sasuke-kun."_

_._

_._

"_Jika itu membuat Sasuke-kun bahagia, aku akan lakukan."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku akan ke London besok Sasuke-kun."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ini, aku berikan cincin pertunangan kita. Anggap saja kenang-kenangan dariku."_

.

.

**Sasuke PO'V**

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dengan cepat. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah jam yang menggantung di dinding di depan tempat tidurku yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dengan langkah cepat, aku berjalan keluar kamarku setelah menyambar kunci mobilku.

Ya, aku harus mencari cincin itu. Kini baru ku sadari kalau seluruh hatiku—

Terbawa oleh Haruno Sakura—aku mencintainya.

Aku berjalan menuju mobil sport milikku. Setelah ku nyalakan mesinnya, dengan kecepatan penuh aku menuju taman saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

**.**

**.**

Aku turun dari mobilku, lalu berjalan kearah pohon Sakura yang menjadi tempat terakhir aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Pandanganku mengarah pada sebuah semak belukar yang berada di taman itu, aku kemudian menyusup masuk ke dalam semak belukar.

Tak ku pedulikan, ketika ujung ranting-ranting tajam itu menggores kulitku, mungkin ini yang di rasakan Sakura ketika ia masih ada dan berada di sisiku, menjadi kekasihku. Sekarang yang harus ku lakukan adalah mencari cincin itu.

Aku memicingkan sepasang mataku ketika melihat sebuah benda perak yang bersinar sekilas. Itu cincin'nya, aku mengambilnya dengan sebelah tanganku. Dalam hati aku bersorak riang, akhirnya aku menemukan benda ini.

Ku keluarkan tubuhku dari semak-semak itu. Dengan perasaan sayang aku mencium cincin itu, ah jika memang kalian menganggapku setengah tak waras. Akan ku terima dengan senang hati, karena memang diriku setengah tak waras.

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Kupasang cincin itu di jari manis sebelah kananku.

Aku tersenyum senang ketika aku melihat cincin itu. Entah kenapa aku melihat Haruno Sakura tengah tersenyum padaku ketika aku melihat cincin itu. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila.

Namun ketika mengingat dia pergi meninggalkanku, entah kenapa hatiku serasa sakit. Apa ini yang di namakan cinta? Ah, rasanya begitu sakit ketika aku mengingat pernah mengatakan kata-kata kasar padamu.

Aku kembali mengingat tentang berita tadi pagi. Kepalaku serasa sakit, menyadari kenyataan bahwa kemungkinan besar kau sudah meninggal. Tapi, masih kemungkinankan? Bolehkan aku berharap bahwa kau masih hidup? Lalu memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk mendapatkan hatimu, setelah aku mengacuhkanmu selama kau masih berada di sisiku.

'Tidak. Aku tak percaya kau mati! Kau milikku Sakura! Kau hanya milikku sekalipun kau menolak! Kau hanya milikku.'

Aku pergi dari taman itu dengan seringaian lebar terpampang di wajahku. Ah, mungkin aku mencintaimu—ah tidak, aku mencintaimu atau bahkan aku menyayangimu. Akan ku lakukan apapun untuk menemukanmu.

'Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menemukanmu. Lalu menjadikanmu sebagai istriku—ah, honey sepertinya aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk malam pertama kita nanti.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

_Yap, akhirnya TBC juga -_- padahal Straw masih pingin tetep ngetik. Yah, dari pada bersambung dengan GaJenya -_- ini karena mood nulis Straw sedang menggebu-gebu banget :3 Straw jadi pingin dengan senang hati update kilat fic ini :3 _

_Straw hanya berharap untuk fic ini semoga aja, gak MAINSTREAM dan gak sama dengan buatan author-author lain :3 karena juju raja, Straw beneran mikir sendiri nih fic, terinspirasi pas ngelewatin RSJ (?) -_- jadi kepikiran fic ini. *emang author gila* awalnya Cuma pingin jalan2 sama mama Straw tapi gak sengaja lewat rumah sakit menur Surabaya. Jadilah, fic ini :D_

_Straw juga minta maaf jika fic ini nantinya romancenya gak seberapa kerasa :D ini hanya sebagai media belajar Straw. Atau nanti lemonnya kurang asem, kan sebagai media belajar. :D _

_Jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ^_^_

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Takdir ini begitu menyedihkan. Saat sang terkasih hilang, serasa sebuah penyesalan terbesarmu karena selama dia bersamamu, kau menyia-nyiakan. Seakan akal pikiranmu telah lenyap, mengetahui orang yang selama ini kau sia-siakan hilang dari hidupmu. Ne, Sasuke?_

_Dan dari dalam dirimu timbulah sebuah obsesi, untuk terus berfikir positif bahwa dia masih bernyawa. Walau kecil kemungkinanya._

.

.

.

**Warning**

OOC, Typos (?), Straw berharap semoga gak main stream, bayangin aja Sasuke setengah gila, AU, Lemon/Lime #maybe, Agak aneh, REPUBLISH Obsession.

_Straw menerima segala kritik dan saran bahkan flame sekalipun asalkan memiliki nilai positive_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Cahaya dari lampu tidur menyinari kamar minimalis bercat merah. Kamar tersebut terlihat begitu sederhana namun menampilkan kesan yang jauh dari kata sederhana—mewah. Hanya kasur berukuran king size, meja untuk lampu tidur, lemari pakaian.

Tak lupa, beberapa lukisan yang menggantung di dinding ruangan, memberi pemandangan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya.

Nampak di atas kasur terbaring sosok gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Wajahnya pucat dengan kepalanya yang diperban, bibirnya yang kering pucat menandakan ia belum minum apapun.

Terhitung genap sudah 5 hari gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Selang infus nampak tergantung di sebelah kiri tempat tidur.

Nampak sosok lain yang memasuki kamar tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju sisi kanan tempat tidur. Sepasang mata hazelnya memandang wajah gadis yang diakuinya—manis. Entah kenapa, meski kepala gadis yang tengah tertidur itu dililit perban, wajahnya masih memancarkan kecantikannya.

**BLUSH**

Rona merah menjalar pada kedua belah pipinya, memikirkannya saja membuat sifat yang selalu di pertahankannya runtuh. Melihat wajah manis gadis itu, entah kenapa membuatnya ingin mencium pipi ranum gadis di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu segera menepis pikiran-pikiran anehnya itu, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan rona merah yang sendari tadi menjalar di kedua belah pipinya.

'Uh, apa yang kau pikirkan Sasori! Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya, ck.' Batinnya gusar, berusaha melawan pikirannya. Pemuda bernama Sasori itu segera menghentikan kegiatan memukul kedua belah pipinya, ketika mendengar sebuah suara lenguhan dari gadis yang terbaring di hadapannya.

"Ngh"

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan—nampak sesekali tertutup, mungkin karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada. Hingga kedua kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna, menampilkan sepasang bola mata emerald yang memancarkan cahaya yang sedikit meredup.

Gadis itu berusaha berbicara sesuatu. Seakan mengerti, Sasori segera mengambilkan segelas penuh air mineral yang langsung di sodorkannya ke mulut gadis itu.

Sebelah tangannya membantu gadis itu bangun untuk meminum air. Gadis itu sedikit tersedak ketika Sasori sedikit terburu-buru meminumkan air mineral tersebut.

Segelas air tandas seketika hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Sasori segera meletakkan gelas tersebut di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Sasori sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi gadis di depannya. Gadis itu seperti—

—gadis amnesia.

Dilihat dari caranya memandang Sasori, terlihat betul kalau gadis berambut soft pink ini amnesia.

"Siapa kamu? Dan— siapa aku?"

Benar apa yang diucapkan dokter lima hari yang lalu—gadis itu amnesia. Dengan persentase kemungkinan 20% bisa mengingat kembali.

Itu semua karena luka yang diderita di kepala gadis itu begitu parah. Untungnya, tak berakibat fatal dan berujung pada kematin—dokter mengatakan jika gadis itu amnesia.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin berkunjung ke tempat rahasianya, yang hanya dia dan Tuhanlah yang tau. Namun, tanpa diduga ia menemukan tubuh seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ dengan darah yang sedikit mengalir dikepalanya—mungkin karena air laut perlahan menutup lukanya.

Dan beruntungnya—gadis itu masih hidup meski detak jantungnya begitu pelan. Dan ketika membawa gadis itu ke rumah Sakit terdekat—keajaiban turun. Gadis itu selamat, ia hanya kekurangan darah—namun sebuah masalah muncul ketika dokter yang menangani gadis itu mengatakan bahwa.

Gadis itu terkena amnesia. Rupanya, _Kami-sama_ mempunyai maksud lain dengan gadis itu dengan tak mengambil nyawanya.

Hei, waktu 5 hari terendam di laut dengan luka di kepala. Sangat tidak mungkin nyawa bisa tertolong. Namun, kenyataan membuktikan—keajaiban itu ada.

"Siapa kamu dan siapa aku?"

Suara parau gadis di hadapannya mengalun jelas, masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Terlihat jelas, kondisi fisik gadis itu masih belum 100% pulih. Terlihat jelas gadis di depannya nampak berusaha mengingat kembali namanya, gadis itu mengerutkan dahi yang bisa dibilang cukup lebar, seperti menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Arrghh..! Si-siapa aku..? A-aku tak bisa mengingat apapun…Akh!" Sasori tak membiarkan gadis itu memaksakan diri. Ia kemudian menghentikan cengkraman tangan gadis di depannya, yang mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. Padahal ia sangat tau, luka itu—sama belum mengering seutuhnya. Terlihat sedikit darah dari balik perban, menunjukkan luka itu masih basah.

"Hei—hentikan, lukamu bisa bertambah parah! Cukup nona!" Sasori membuat gerakan cepat untuk menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sakura yang mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. Ia kemudian menghela nafas lega, ketika berhasil menghentikan tindakan gadis itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Siapa aku? Siapa kamu? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali—semuanya." Sakura menatap nanar pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang terpasang di pintu depan lemari, yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"He-hei tenanglah! Perkenalkan, aku Akasuna Sasori—kau bisa memanggilku Sasori,"

"…"

"Ka-kau…na-namamu….

…maaf—aku tak tau siapa namamu. Gomen,"

"…"

"Aku menemukanmu di pantai lima hari lalu saat aku ingin mencari ketenangan, kau sudah dalam keadaan parah. Aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit—dan dokter mengatakan kau, amnesia." Ucap Sasori takut-takut gadis di hadapannya tak bisa menerima keadaanya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau namamu Cherry—ya Cherry. Kau akan bermarga Akasuna—jadi namamu Akasuna Cherry? Bagaimana?" Sasori menatap penuh harap gadis di hadapannya—berharap gadis itu menyukai nama barunya.

"Akasuna Cherry? Kurasa tak apa—itu nama yang indah, aku suka,"

"…"

"Gomen ne—a-aku sudah merepotkan Sasori. Sasori?." Ucap gadis itu seraya mengeraskan suaranya, ketika melihat Sasori memandanginya dengan wajah memerah.

_Ini semua sudah menjadi takdir yang tak bisa ditepis._

"Aa. Daijobu, ini bukan salahmu—aku yakin kau akan bisa mengingatnya—" Entah kenapa untuk kali ini ia begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. Meski dokter mengatakan bahwa hanya 20% kemungkinan gadis di depannya ini bisa mengingat semuanya.

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Cherry hanya mampu memandang dinding yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur yang digunakannya. Ia masih bingung—ia gelisah tentang semuanya. Hati kecilnya seolah berteriak tak ingin mengingat semuanya, masa lalunya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku—dengan masa laluku? Rasanya ada sebuah penolakan besar-besaran? Ada apa ini?' batinnya bimbang. Namun kemudian ia sembunyikan dengan kembali menampilkan senyumannya, lalu memandang Sasori. Iie, ia tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu—bagaimanapun ia akan menerima kenyataan masa lalunya, sepahit apapun itu. Pikirnya.

"La-lalu ini dimana?" Tanya gadis yang diberi nama Cherry itu, lagi. Setelah sekian lama diliputi keheningan. Dengan senyuman manis miliknya ia menatap pemilik rambut merah di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tak membalas tatapannya—ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang gadis itu lontarkan.

"Xiamen, Cina. Tepatnya di apartemen milikku," Ucap Sasori menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Sebenarnya aku orang Hokkaido. Tapi, kebetulan ada pameran untuk festival beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku salah satu pemahat patung di sana."

"Hok-hokkaido?"

"Um, salah satu kota di Jepang. Sebenarnya aku akan kembali dua hari lalu. Berhubung aku menemukanmu , ya akhirnya—aku membatalkan keberangkatanku."

"Gomennasai. Maaf sudah mere—"

"Iie. Bukan apa-apa, mungkin aku akan pulang besok. Aku akan segera meminta asistenku untuk memberi tiket untuk keberangkatan besok—"

"A-apa—aku akan ikut?"

_Kami-sama_ sungguh gadis di hadapannya saat ini dengan pandangan _innocent_ miliknya dengan mata emerald miliknya, mau tak mau membuat Sasori merona merah. Entah kenapa, gadis ini sudah berhasil membuatnya berkali-kali merona merah hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja. Sampai kau bisa mengingat semuanya, ne?" Ucap Sasori menatap pemilik netra hijau zamrud di sebelahnya. Kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman manis milik gadis itu.

"Aa, ka-kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini sebentar—aku akan membuatkanmu bubur." Sasori segera keluar tanpa mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Sakura memandang punggung tegap milik Sasori yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan kamar, tatapannya seakan mengatakan suatu keheranan akan sikap pemuda berambut merah itu.

**BRAK**

"Hhh. Kenapa setiap aku melihat senyuman gadis itu—jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat?" Ucap Sasori ketika sudah berada di luar ruangan. Ia kemudian bersandar di pintu kamar yang tadinya ia tutup dengan keras.

Tak taukah kau Akasuna Sasori? Kau mulai menyukainnya.

-oOo-

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat dimana banyak sekali terdapat sekumpulan orang yang sakit. Jika dilihat secara fisik, tentu mereka terlihat dalam keadaan yang begitu sempurna—atau dikatakan sehat. Namun, sakit dalam kata ini bukan berarti sakit fisik.

Namun, jiwa mereka Sakit.

_Tokyo National Mental Hospital,_ adalah rumah sakit untuk kejiwaan yang terbesar di Tokyo, atau mungkin terbesar di Jepang. Semua pasien yang berada di dalamnya hanya orang-orang sakit Jiwa, bukan hanya dalam artian **gila**. Tapi juga dalam artian, depresi, gangguan mental, atau sifat-sifat gangguan mental seperti _masochist_.

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Nampak seorang wanita muda tengah berdebat dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven. Wanita itu terlihat seperti terus-menerus memaksa sang pemuda itu untuk duduk di depan wanita berjas putih—namun penolakan besar-besaran dilontarkan pemuda itu.

"Ayolah Sasu, kaa-san mohon. Sekali saja ya?" Tanya harap wanita berambut hitam kelam itu seraya merayu pemuda di depannya dengan kata-kata lembut nan halus miliknya.

"Hn, tidak. Kaa-san aku tidak gila! Lihat? Aku masih waras kaa-san!" Pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang masih mengejarnya di belakang.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san hanya ingin membantumu menghilangkan penyakitmu."

Langkah pemuda bernama, Sasuke itu berhenti seketika. Tanpa menoleh ia kemudian menjawab dengan nada dingin nan tajam. "Hn. Sakit? Kaa-san aku sama sekali tak sakit. Tolong, jangan anggap aku—"

"KAU SAKIT SASUKE! Bagaimana Kaa-san bisa mempercayaimu tak sakit. Jika kau selalu berbicara sendiri tiap malam dengan menyebut nama Sakura—Hah? Itu yang kau namakan sehat?" Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Ia hanya ingin putra bungsunya ini mengerti.

"Hn. Jadi kaa-san berpikir bahwa Sakura sudah mati?"

"YA! DIA MEMANG SUDAH TAK ADA NAK! Sadarlah! Bangun dari tidurmu, nak!"

"Cih!"

Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang masih terus mengejarnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghilang dalam kerumunan orang yang tengah menyebrang jalanan.

Wanita itu hanya bisa memandang sendu bekas kepergian putra bungsunya. Ia sudah berulang kali berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk memeriksakan diri ke ahli prikolog. Namun, apa daya jika sang anak bungsunya itu selalu menolak mentah-mentah.

Dan cara licik ini'pun ia lakukan dengan berpura-pura ingin menjenguk salah satu temannya yang berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Awalnya Sasuke setuju, namun setiap rahasia pasti akan terbongkar, bukan?

'_Sasuke'_

Wanita itu hanya pasrah, kemudian dengan langkah maju ke depan ia memberhentikan taksi yang tengah melintas. Ia membuka pintu taksi dan kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Mungkin, lain kali ia akan mencobanya lagi.

-oOo-

Sasuke berjalan kearah taman yang menjadi tempat kesehariannya untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang. Ia kemudian duduk di tempat yang sama—tempat yang menjadi kenangan terburuknya, kenangan yang membuatnya menjadi terobsesi dengan sosok gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu.

Mata onyx hitam miliknya, lagi-lagi memandang cincin yang ada di jari manis kanan miliknya. Tanpa terduga, sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sungguh, siapa'pun yang melihatnya akan meleleh seketika.

"Saku, entah kenapa kaa-san selalu menyebutku gila."

"…"

"Apa kau tau? Sakura, dia menyebutmu sudah mati. Ta-tapi kau tenang saja Saku—"

"Aku benar-benar yakin bahwa kau tak mati. Kau masih hidup Saku—kau hanya pergi dan kau pasti milikku—kau sudah ditakdirkan menjadi milikku."

"…"

"Harusnya kau pun mengerti. Kumohon kembalilah—kembalilah kemari, bersamaku—hidup denganku. A-aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu—sungguh, jika ini terjadi aku bersumpah akan menjadikanmu—istriku."

Jika saja ada orang yang melihatnya, mungkin ia akan dicap sebagai pemuda tak waras yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Dan pasti reaksi mereka akan sama, _tampan tapi gila_. Hanya tiga kata namun sudah bisa menusuk hati bagi yang bersangkutan.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak. Apa yang dikatakannya benar—jiwa dan raga gadis itu belum mati. Namun, apa kau tau Uchiha? Mungkin jika kau bertemu dengannya—kau adalah orang asing baginya.

Ingatannya telah mati.

-oOo-

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda miliknya tengah berjalan di bandara bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya. Nampak sesekali candaan keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah darah itu, dan geraman kesal keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Pemuda itu masih tak gentar untuk terus menggoda gadis di samping kanannya itu. Melihat kedua belah pipi gadis di sebelahnya merona merah membuatnya serasa ada sekelompok kupu-kupu terbang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Wajah malu-malu gadis itu pula tak jarang membuatnya ikut merona.

Ahh, sepertinya ia terkena gangguan pada jantungnya. Terbukti detak jantungnya terdengar begitu keras dan begitu cepat. Jika memang ia akan mati saat ini'pun, ia akan terima.

"Sudahlah Sasori. Kita ketinggalan pesawat?" Tanya gadis itu yang geram karena terus-menerus mendapat godaan dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa," kedua mata pemuda itu lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Seketika ia mendelik kaget—gawat kurang 20 menit untuk jadwal keberangkatan pesawat yang ditumpanginya.

"Baka! Kita harus cepat, Cherry!" Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan gadis yang bernama Cherry itu dengan cepat namun tak kasar. Gadis itu nampak sedikit berjengit kaget—ketika menerima tarikan dari Sasori.

"Bodoh! Itu salahmu karena menggodaku! Dasar merah!"

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan serta gerutuan dari gadis yang tengah ditariknya itu, ia tetap berlari. Bukan karena takut terlambat juga, tapi ia juga ingin menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi wajah imut miliknya.

'_Kami-sama! Kenapa begitu hangat ketika berada di dekatnya. Apa aku mencintainya?—_

—_Ah itu tak mungkin! Dia baru saja kukenal beberapa jam lalu! Mungkin, aku harus segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Jantungku sedikit bermasalah—mungkin?'_

Bahkan disaat kau merasakan tanda-tandanya pun, kau masih berani menyangkal apa yang terjadi padamu, eh? Akasuna Sasori?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Yap, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini setelah berbagai gangguan menghadang akhirnya bisa update juga *Jingkrak2* #LuKenapaStraw*

Mungkin ada beberapa readers yang menunggu updatenya fic Bloody Mission? Gomen ne, kalo GORE'nya gak ngeh banget. Rencananya, fic itu nantinya gak seberapa sadis sih. Mengenal judulnya BLOODY MISSION. Meski nama depannya BLOODY tapi gak mungkin banget kan pas tuga misi ada adegan GORE banget? -_- Jadi, yah ada romancenya deh XD *Readers : Tumben-tumbenan lu baik?...Author : Kan Straw emang baik XD #DilemparPanci*

Mungkin pertemuan Sasuke sama Sakura gak di Chapter ini XD bisa jadi di Chapter 3 atau di Chapter 4. XD biar agak tegang-tegang gimana gitu *lu pikir mau ngebom apa?* Yosh! Untuk readers fic BLOODY MISSION harap bersabar—karena Straw masih banyak banget tugas GILA yang harus diselesaikan.

Apalagi tugas dari guru yang bener-bener bikin orang jadi setengah gila. Bayangin aja deh—apa wajar tugas bikin kalimat sampek 80 kalimat? Itupun masih 1 tugas ! terus satunya lagi, disuruh nyari kata-kata serapan yang ada 4 kategori itu lhoo dari koran! Sebanyak masing2 20! Total 160!

Gila kan? Straw sendiri juga jadi setengah gila gara2 itu XD

Oke deh, yang berkenan RnR :3 Yang login Straw bales lewat PM yang gak login tapi kasih kritik nanti Straw bales di akhir fic.

.

.

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Takdir ini begitu menyedihkan. Saat sang terkasih hilang, serasa sebuah penyesalan terbesarmu karena selama dia bersamamu, kau menyia-nyiakan. Seakan akal pikiranmu telah lenyap, mengetahui orang yang selama ini kau sia-siakan hilang dari hidupmu. Ne, Sasuke?_

_Dan dari dalam dirimu timbulah sebuah obsesi, untuk terus berfikir positif bahwa dia masih bernyawa. Walau kecil kemungkinanya._

.

.

.

**Warning**

OOC, Typos (?), Straw berharap semoga gak main stream, bayangin aja Sasuke setengah gila, AU, Lemon/Lime #maybe, Agak aneh, REPUBLISH Obsession.

_Straw menerima segala kritik dan saran bahkan flame sekalipun asalkan memiliki nilai positive_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

_Hokkaido International Airport_, atau biasa disingkat HIA. Salah satu bandara Internasional yang terkenal ke 2 di Jepang, tentunya setelah kota Tokyo. HIA biasanya digunakan untuk para turis, sama halnya dengan _Japan International Airport_, yang berada di kota Tokyo.

Banyak taksi yang sengaja berhenti di depan gedung pertokoan yang berada beberapa meter di dekat gedung bandara. Banyak dari taksi tersebut mengangkut penumpang yang tengah menunggu kedatangan saudara, kekasih, maupun orang tua mereka. Tak hanya taksi, beberapa mobil pribadi terparkir manis di sana. Salah satunya milik gadis dengan jaket bertudung, menyembunyikan rambut merah mencoloknya, tak lupa sebuah kacamata yang bertengger manis di batang hidungnya.

Gadis itu berkali-kali menutupi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya seraya mengumpat kesal. Beberapa orang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Oh, _Kami-sama_ hukumlah kakak menyebalkannya itu karena dengan teganya menyuruhnya untuk menjemput di bandara. Ia berani menjamin 100% kalau kakak tercintanya itu tengah mengerjainya.

Jika sampai ada yang tau kalau dia **Akasuna Karin**. Ia bersumpah akan membuang kakaknya ke tengah laut yang di huni ratusan hiu ganas. Atau menurunkan kakaknya itu di tengah jalan dan membiarkannya di kejar para wanita genit dan para fansnya. Sepertinya untuk yang terakhir itu kelihatan menarik untuk ia coba.

**KARIN PO'V**

Berkali-kali aku menguap bosan, namun tetap dalam posisi waspada. Aku memainkan kunci mobil BMW hitam milikku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Astaga, demi _Kami-sama_! Onii-chan gila! Ini sudah lebih dari sejam aku menunggu dan dia? Kujamin ia akan menertawakanku ketika kami bertatap muka.

Ugh, awas saja. Kalau sampai—

"KYAAA SASORI-KUN."

Hei, tu-tunggu dulu. Kualihkan sepasang mata _rubby_ku kearah sumber suara. Mataku terbeliak kaget ketika mengetahui, Sasori-nii dan entah siapa gadis yang di seretnya, berlari kearahku dengan segerombolan gadis di belakangnya. Astaga, aku harus cepat-cepat.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku membuka kursi penumpang, di belakang kursi kemudi. Tak lupa ku buka pula kursi kemudi, agar Sasori-nii bisa langsung masuk. Aku hanya mampu menutup telingaku saat menantikan hal yang paling ku benci.

Menjadi terkenal itu susah.

"Uwaaaa!"

**BRAK**

**BRAK**

Sasori-nii sudah masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi, dan gadis berambut pink itu juga sudah berada di sebelahku. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasori-nii dengan cepat melajukan mobil milikku. Ingatkan aku untuk membuangnya ke jurang jika sampai mobilku tergores.

**NORMAL PO'V**

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Akasuna Sasori menembus jalanan kota Hokkaido. Meninggalkan sekelompok gadis dan para fansnya dengan muka kesal sekaligus kecewa. Karena mereka semua kehilangan kesempatan langkah untuk berfoto ataupun meminta tanda tangan pada seniman ternama.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang ketika dirinya sudah berhasil keluar dari area bandara dengan selamat tanpa ada yang kurang. Kecepatan mobilnya pun mulai stabil, ia melajukan mobil milik Karin dengan kecepatan sedang. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia melajukan dengan kecepatan penuh, tapi ia yakin tak akan selamat sampai di mension Akasuna.

Bukan—bukan karena kecelakaan atau apa. Ia bahkan pernah sekali ikut balapan liar sebelum ia memulai karirnya menjadi seorang seniman. Tapi ia yakin adik semata wayangnya itu akan menjatuhkannya ke jurang jika sampai mobilnya tergores walau sedikit. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga tak ada goresan apapun di mobilnya.

"Onii-chan, jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan menjatuhkanmu dari atas tebing. Kalau sampai aku temui goresan di mobilku." Sasori hanya bergidik ngeri memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Karin saat ini.

"Hn." Hanya satu jawaban ambigu dan Karin hanya menghela nafas bosan. Ah, kakaknya memang tak pernah bisa berekspresi layaknya manusia **normal**.

Karin yang baru menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di dalam mobil miliknya, ia pun menolehkan pandang menatap sosok gadis berambut _soft pink_. Gadis itu hanya menatap kosong jalanan. Oh, sepertinya ada orang yang bahkan lebih parah dibanding kakaknya itu.

"Hei! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Karin seraya tersenyum manis kearah gadis sebelahnya. Meski ia berani menjamin jika gadis itu akan merespon sama seperti kakaknya.

"Akasuna Cherry." Sepertinya pemikiran salah total. Ternyata, gadis itu dengan senang hati membalas senyumannya. Karin hanya menatap heran gadis di hadapannya, bukan karena sikapnya. Tapi nama marganya, kenapa sama ya?

"Hn, nanti kujelaskan di rumah." Sebelum Karin mengeluarkan suara. Sasori sudah lebih dulu menyela ucapannya. Sasori yakin, jika adiknya itu akan bertanya macam-macam dan membuat Cherry mencoba mengingat jati dirinya.

Bukan karena ia tak mau Cherry kembali ke keluarganya. Tapi, ia tak ingin melihat gadis dengan nuansa musim semi itu kembali mengerang kesakitan saat mengingat kembali memori masa lalunya.

-oOo-

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam memasuki perkarangan mension Akasuna. Mension itu memang tak sebesar istana, namun sudah termasuk dalam golongan rumah mewah. Sasori mengerem laju mobilnya, lalu mematikan mesinnya.

Kedua gadis yang duduk di kursi penumpang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam mension. Sasori menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian turun dari mobil. Berjalan mengikuti arah kedua gadis itu tadi pergi. _Kami-sama _semoga nyawanya kali ini selamat.

Karin sudah menunggu di sebuah sofa merah bersama gadis berambut _soft pink_, ia nampak bercanda gurau dengan Karin. Sasori yang melihat itu mau tak mau tersenyum tipis. Entah sejak kapan, ia menginginkan adiknya memiliki teman yang bisa di ajaknya berbicara. Ia tak bisa selalu berada di kota apalagi di rumah, pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk terbang hingga hampir mengelilingi dunia. Sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka, sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan.

Meskipun Karin berprofesi sebagai model, namun ia sangat khawatir jika adiknya itu sedang tak ada pemotretan dan ia sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada adiknya itu, tak ada siapapun di rumah. Meski ada dua satpam yang berjaga, tapi tetap saja ia khawatir.

"Onii-chan sekarang bisa kau jelaskan siapa gadis ini? Kurasa aku tak mengenal keturunan Akasuna lain selain kau, setelah kedua orang tua kita meninggal." Ucap Karin seraya memandang Sasori dengan pandangan penuh tanya sekaligus tajam.

"Dia, beberapa hari lalu ku temukan terdampar di pantai. Dia tak sadarkan diri, ketika ku bawa ia ke dokter. Ia di nyatakan amnesia, dan hanya 20% ia bisa mengingat kembali."

Karin terdiam sebentar kemudian menatap Cherry, dan berteriak girang. "KYAAA! Akhirnya, _Kami-sama_! Aku memiliki teman. Astaga! Mungkin jika mobilku hari ini tergores kau bisa kumaafkan," tanpa diduga Karin memeluk erat Cherry. Sasori hanya bisa bernafas lega, sepertinya Cherry telah menyelamatkannya.

"Ne, kau jadi adikku. Mulai hari ini, Akasuna Cherry akan menjadi adik Akasuna Karin." Sasori hanya mampu tertawa dalam hati. Meski terlihat bersikap dewasa namun terkadang Karin bisa bersikap berlebihan. Ck, dengan seenak jidatnya ia memutuskan hal yang belum tentu disetujui oleh Cherry itu sendiri.

"Baiklah." Ucap Cherry menyetujui perkataan Karin. Sasori berpikir, sepertinya mereka akan menjadi saudara yang kompak. Sasori tak menyadari bahwa sendari tadi, kedua gadis itu sudah berbicara cukup banyak.

Sasori menoleh kearah Karin yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari sofa dengan menggandeng sebelah tangan Sakura. Hei, itu Cherrynya.

"Hei—"

"Aku dan Cherry akan belanja keperluan Cherry. Onii-chan di rumah, ini masalah gadis." Ucap Karin samar-samar yang sudah berada di luar.

Sasori hanya menghela nafas ketika mendengar suara mobil yang melaju dan suara pagar yang di buka. Astaga, sepertinya ia harus mencabut pemikirannya tentang Karin, bahwa adiknya adalah gadis paling tersiksa karena di tinggalkan sang kakak yang selalu berkelana dunia. Karena pada kenyataannya dirinya yang merasa sendirian sekarang.

Dan lagi, sejak kapan Cherry menjadi miliknya. Oh astaga, memikirkan itu membuat wajahnya memerah seperti warna rambutnya.

'_Baka! Apa yang kupikirkan.'_ Sasori memijat pelipisnya pelan, ia masih bingung dengan masalah detak jantungnya yang serasa semakin lama ia berada di dekat Cherry, seakan akan melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

'_Hari ini aku harus pergi ke ahli jantung.'_

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, ia kemudian berjalan mengambil kunci mobil miliknya. Sepertinya ia akan benar-benar pergi ke ahli jantung, ia hanya ingin memastikan sampai saat ini jantungnya dalam keadaan normal.

-oOo-

Karin memarkirkan mobil BMW'nya di _lobby_ mall terbesar di kota. Setelah mobil miliknya benar-benar berhenti, ia kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan Cherry mengikuti hal yang dilakukan Karin. "Karin-nee apa tak berlebihan jika harus kemari? Kita hanya—"

"Aku tau, aku tau. Tapi pekerjaanku sebagai seorang modeling ternama mengharuskan kita hanya bisa berbelanja di sini,"

"Aku tak mau jika sekumpulan fansku mengganggu acara belanja kita." Karin menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Cherry hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. "Dan setelah ini temani aku di acara pemotretan. Aku ada janji pukul 5 nanti."

Karin melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ah, masih menunjukkan pukul 1. Jadi ia bisa melakukan acaranya dengan Cherry tanpa harus terburu-buru. Cherry hanya termenung di tempatnya, ia tak menyadari jika sendari tadi Karin sudah berada di luar. Ia hanya memikirkan tentang pekerjaan Karin, ia merasa tak asing dengan kata **modeling**.

"Astaga, ayo Cherry. Mau berapa lama lagi kau berada di dalam mobil?" Ucap Karin tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil yang berada di samping kirinya. Cherry berjengit kaget mendengar suara Karin. Dengan terburu-buru ia kemudian keluar dari mobil. "Gomennasai."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Ucap Karin yang sedikit heran dengan cara Cherry meminta maaf. Aneh, caranya begitu formal dan penuh dengan etika sopan santun. "Cara meminta maafmu seperti putri bangsawa." Karin terkikik geli melihat cara Cherry meminta maaf, yang menurutnya aneh.

"Entahlah, aku tak mengerti kenapa gerakanku terkesan lamban. Mungkin ini menjadi ciri khas sebelum aku kehilangan semua ingatanku." Karin merasa tak enak karena membahas tentang hal yang seharusnya tak ia bahas. Karin kemudian menggandeng tangan Cherry dan tersenyum manis.

"Yosh! Itu masalah mudah. Sekarang saatnya kita belanjaaa~" Tanpa aba-aba Karin berjalan dengan sebelah tangan yang menggandeng Cherry.

Cherry yang tak siap hanya mampu mengikuti gerakan Karin. Keduanya tak menyadari jika banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka, terutama kearah Cherry. Bahkan ada yang sampai merona memperhatikan Cherry dengan menyebutkan kata _'_Haruno-sama'.

Karin membawa Cherry ke sebuah butik yang menjadi tempatnya biasa membeli baju. Karin langsung memilihkan baju yang menurutnya cocok untuk Cherry yang berambut merah jambu.

"Ne-nee-san? Bajunya kenapa lebih banyak yang berwarna merah jambu?"\

"Itu karena rambutmu berwarna _pink_. Kurasa kau akan pantas jika memakai baju yang berwarna _dark pink, violet, _hitam, putih, hijau _tosca_ dan merah dengan campuran hitam." Cherry hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah mendengar penuturan gadis yang menjadi kakaknya dalam beberapa jam lalu.

"Astaga! Kau harus memiliki setidaknya 3 baju pesta." Karin segera mengambil beberapa dress mewah dan menyuruh Cherry untuk memegangnya. "Ugh, kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Cherry merasakan tenaganya sudah mencapai batasnya. Membawa banyak pasang baju beserta bawahan, ada beberapa yang dress. "Ah, kau benar. Sekarang letakkan di sana. Dan berikan ini" Ucap Karin menunjuk kearah meja kasir tak lupa memberikan sebuah kartu pada Cherry. Cherry mengangguk setuju dan berjalan ke sana dan mengambil kartu berwarna keemasan dari tangan Karin.

Karin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa tanpa sandaran. Tangannya menompang dagu, pandangannya kosong menatap kearah deretan baju yang tadi sempat menjadi wilayah pencariannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ini memang bukan masalahnya. Tidak seharusnya ia mencampuri urusan kakaknya.

Namun, gadis yang kini bersamanya membuatnya merasakan memiliki seorang adik. Ia tak ingin, lebih tepatnya ia tak mau jika suatu saat ingatan gadis itu kembali dan ia akan kembali bersama keluarganya. Dan ia yakin kakaknya pun sama, terlihat dari sorot matanya. Sepertinya Sasori menyukai Cherry hanya saja belum menyadarinya, pikirnya.

Tidak—ia tak boleh egois. Bagaimanapun ia tau, gadis itu memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Mungkin mencari di beberapa klan bangsawan dapat menemukan siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Ah, benar juga. Kenapa sama sekali tak terpikirkan, tingkah lakunya, cara berbicara, berjalan. Cherry layaknya seorang putri bangsawan. Bahkan saat tersenyum pun, sama sekali tak mempertunjukkan giginya. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut dengan pandangan mata yang melembut, saat meminta maaf ia akan bergerak seperti seorang bangsawan. Astaga—Karin menepuk jidatnya karena ia menyadari pola pikirnya semakin lama.

"Nee-san, kau tak apa?"

Karin berjengit kaget ketika ia mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggilnya. Karin mengatur kembali emosinya, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Cherry. Ia kemudian berdiri seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Yosh! Kau sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke toko sepatu?"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Cherry. Karin kemudian menarik tangan Cherry yang kosong untuk menuju kearah toko sepatu. Ia tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sendari tadi. Kemudian, pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomer di layar ponselnya.

"Halo? Haruno-sama?"

-oOo-

Karin dan Cherry masuk ke dalam sebuah toko khusus sepatu. Setelah berada di dalam, Cherry hanya memandang Karin yang tengah memilih sepatu dengan antusias. Padahal, ia tau kalau kakak angkatnya itu tengah memilih sepatu untuknya bukan dirinya sendiri. Cherry sedikit mendengus geli memperhatikan Karin. Entah mengapa jika dilihat, Karin seperti sosok yang begitu dikenalnya. Namun ia tak bisa mengingat apapun.

.

.

'_Forehead! Saatnya kita makaaaann~."_

.

.

'_Bagaimana kalau ini?'_

.

.

"Ugh?" Cherry memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia merasa seperti mendapat sesuatu yang telah hilang di dalam memori otaknya. Ia hanya melihat bayangan sosok gadis berambut pirang tengah tersenyum dengan cengiran bodohnya—sama seperti Karin, hanya saja rambut mereka berdua berbeda dan Karin memakai kacamata sedangkan gadis itu tidak.

'_Ini?'_

"Ne, Cherry bagaimana kalau ini?"

"…"

"Cherry?"

"Eh? Etto—bagus nee-san." Karin memandang Cherry dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia tau kalau adik angkatnya itu tengah melamun tadi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya penasaran, melainkan—apa yang dipikirkan Cherry?

"Baiklah, kita ambil yang ini?" Ucap Karin seraya menunjukkan tiga pasang sepatu dengan model yang berbeda. Cherry hanya mampu mengangguk setuju dengan pilihan yang dipilih Karin.

Karin berjalan menuju kasir, ia mengeluarkan kartu kredit miliknya, menyerahkannya pada penjaga kasir. Karin menatap Cherry yang tengah melamun kembali, ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia bukanlah seorang peramal yang bisa membaca isi pikiran orang lain.

'_Mungkin sebaiknya aku tak ikut campur masalah ini.'_

"Nona ini, sudah selesai. Terima kasih sudah mampir." Karin terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar ucapan penjaga kasir di depannya. Dengan cepat ia kemudian mengambil barang miliknya dan segera berjalan kearah Cherry yang tengah duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ayo. Kurasa aku harus segera ke studio pemotretan." Cherry mengangguk seraya berjalan emngikuti arah langkah Karin.

Karin sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa puluhan pasang mata tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan saat itu pula secara serempak mereka tampak menelpon seseorang.

"Haruno-sama."

"Uchiha-sama."

Mereka berucap dengan bersamaan, dan satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun, mereka masih tetap berbicara dengan suara seseorang yang tersambung di ponsel mereka masing-masing.

-oOo-

Karin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi, ia kemudian menyalakan mesin seraya menunggu Cherry memasukkan barang-barangnya di kursi belakang mereka. Cherry kemudian menyusul Karin dengan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kursi kemudi.

"Nee-san."

"Hm?" Karin hanya berdehem pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Cherry. Matanya memandang fokus kearah kaca spion, ia hanya tak mau jika sampai menambah goresan di mobilnya. Cukup dengan karya indah milik kakaknya yang begitu banyak terlukis indah di mobil kesayangannya itu.

"Nee-san, aku merasa kalau orang-orang di dalam tadi melihat kearahku."

"Itu karena kau berjalan beriringan dengan salah satu model terkenal." Ucap Karin masih tetap fokus memandang lorong lobby. Cgerru hanya ber'oh' ria, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya atau apa. Tapi sekilas ia melihat orang-orang itu tampak menelpon seseorang secara serempak. Aneh.

Suasana di dalam mobil hening seketika, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Karin tengah memikirkan apa yang sedang di pikirkan Cherry saat ini. Sedangkan Cherry, memikirkan tentang kilasan kecil memori yang tiba-tiba muncul saat berada di toko sepatu tadi dan tentang orang-orang yang bersikap aneh di mall. Entah mengapa, ia menjadi begitu penasaran. Memang apa istimewanya dirinya?

Jika memang ia mengagumi Karin, pasti mereka juga memandang kearah Karin. Namun, mayoritas dari mereka memandangnya dengan menyebut kata 'Haruno-sama'

Siapa Haruno-sama itu?

Cherry merasakan sakit yang kembali mendera kepalanya. Memikirkan hal itu selalu membuatnya merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Tak mau membuat Karin khawatir, ia memutuskan menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah.

Karin masih dengan santainya mengemudikan mobil BMW miliknya, sepasang mata rubbynya tiba-tiba memicing kearah kaca spion sebelahnya. Bukan—bukan karena buram atau apa, melainkan ia melihat rombongan mobil ferari hitam mengikuti mobilnya. Apa jangan-jangan?

"Cherry eratkan sabuk pengamanmu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Cherry, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menembus keramaian kota Hokkaido. Ia tak memperdulikan beberapa orang nampak memaki kearahnya, sekarang yang ia harus pedulikan adalah—

—keselamatan nyawanya dan Cherry dari kejaran Ferari di belakang mereka.

Cherry tak mampu berkata apapun, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengekspresikan semua emosi miliknya. Namun hal itu sia-sia, ini seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memendam segala emosi dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Karin terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang pemuda tiba-tiba berdiri seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah ia siap kapan saja untuk merasakan kematian. Dengan gerakan reflek, Karin mengerem mobilnya walau ia tau jika mustahil untuk tak menabrak pemuda itu.

**BRAK**

Benar saja, terdengar benturan kecil dari arah depan mobilnya. Cherry yang tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung turun dari mobil menghampiri pemuda itu. Karin hanya terdiam—_shock_ akan apa yang ia lakukan. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun menabrak seseorang di jalanan. Walau ia mengendarai mobilnya dalam keadaan mabuk dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Astaga! Maaf tuan, maafkan kakak saya. Tadi kami—"

**GREP**

—diikuti orang dengan mobil Ferari."

Cherry yang tadinya hendak memberikan tangannya untuk membantu pemuda itu bangkit. Kini ia dikejutkan oleh tindakan pemuda asing itu yang menurutnya lancang. Pemuda berambut emo di depannya itu, memeluknya dengan begitu erat hingga ia bisa merasakan sesak menyerang rongga dadanya karena nafasnya yang tak teratur.

Ia merasakan bahunya basah oleh cairan. Ia yakin pemuda itu tengah menangis di bahunya hingga ia merasaka basah hingga bagian belakang bahunya. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? Dan mengapa ia merasakan seperti ada sebuah kenangan entah abstrak dengan pemuda itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya membelai punggung pemuda itu. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya itu. "Kau tau Saku? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana? Hingga aku terbang kemari karena mendengar kabar dari seseorang yang melihatmu berada di Gold Mall City bersama dengan seorang modeling."

Cherry semakin heran dengan ucapan pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Ia berusaha mengingat memori tentang ia dengan pemuda itu.

.

.

'_Enyahlah!'_

_._

_._

Sakit—ia merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Namun, entah kenapa dadanya ikut berdenyut nyeri, serasa teriris dengan sangat pelan sehingga ia bisa merasakan bagaiamana rasa sakit itu secara detail. "Akh!" Kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri.

Ia merasakan dunianya mulai menghilang, tergantikan dengan warna hitam yang semakin menggelap. Begitu gelap hingga menelannya dengan begitu cepat.

Namun sebelum semuanya menghitam, samar-samar ia mendengar suara serak parau pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Entahlah, ia merasa begitu tak asing dengan suara itu. Seakan ia merasakan melayang tinggi—

Namun, di saat yang bersamaan pula ia merasakan dirinya terhempas jatuh. Hingga hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca yang terbanting di atas kerasnya laintai porselin.

.

.

.

.

"_Sa-sakura! Sakura! Hei, tolong jangan tutup matamu. Sakura, kumohon beri aku kesempatan kedua. Anata! Buka, kumohon—aishiteru,_

—_aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru!"_

Dan suara itupun semakin lama semakin lenyap dari indra pendengarannya. Namun ia tau, terakhir kali yang dilakukan pemuda itu—

—mencium bibirnya dengan begitu hangat dan lembut.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

.

Yatta! Akhirnya Straw bisa update meski dalam keadaan sedang dalam masa UAS. Tapi, toh gak masalah kan Straw ini mengidap insom #Nyahahaha. Chapter 3 akhirnya, update juga setelah sekian lama bener2 lama ya? Wkwkwkwk. Chapter ini udah bener2 Straw panjangin sampe 3000 words lebih, jika dilihat chapter ini lebih banyak tentang persaudaraan Sakura sama Karin ya? XD tapi tenang ini gak yuri kok, Straw gak bakal buat yang begituan. Straw bener2 trauma kena trap wkwkwkwk. Chapter ini mulai udah ketemu si Sasu sama si Saku ya? Chapter depan akan di jelaskan lebih lanjut X3 pokoknya sesuai urutan.

ObsessionBloody MissionAnother DimensionWait Mate.

Jadi, setelah Wait Mate pasti fic ini bakal update kok XD ditunggu aja ya! Kalo yang janji Straw buat yang naruhina itu—

Oh ya, gomen buat rencana Straw yang mau ngerepublish **NaruHina** yang judulnya **She is a Motor Racer** :'( Straw usahain selesai UAS Straw bakal ngerepublish tuh fic. Udah setengah jalan, masih 1000 words :'(

Tapi urutannya jadi setelah Wait MateRacerObsession. XD

Untuk chapter ini menurut Straw bener2 GaJe banget _ apakah ada perkembangan? Straw rasa nggak deh karena cara penulisan Straw ya gini-gini aja wkwkwkwk. Oke yang berkenan, atau ingin mengenal Straw lebih dalam silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom Review. Dengan senang hati Straw akan balas, asal harus login ya?

Yosh! Update selanjutnya Bloody Mission dan setelah itu harus hiastus sampe selesai UNAS _ tenang Straw akan lanjut kok. Dan Straw akan nyuri waktu pas mendadak insom kayak gini, buat ngetik. Jadi gak perlu khawatir kalo fic ini bakal disc.

Mohon doanya minna~ _ do'akan Straw lulus dengan nilai baik dan diterima di SMA kawasan tengah kota _ #amiinn~

Jaa~

.

.

.

**Salam Hangat**

_Gheralda Citra Prameswai._


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sa-sakura! Sakura! Hei, tolong jangan tutup matamu. Sakura, kumohon beri aku kesempatan kedua. Anata! Buka, kumohon—aishiteru,_

—_aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru!"_

_Dan suara itupun semakin lama semakin lenyap dari indra pendengarannya. Namun ia tau, terakhir kali yang dilakukan pemuda itu—_

—_mencium bibirnya dengan begitu hangat dan lembut_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Obsession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Takdir ini begitu menyedihkan. Saat sang terkasih hilang, serasa sebuah penyesalan terbesarmu karena selama dia bersamamu, kau menyia-nyiakan. Seakan akal pikiranmu telah lenyap, mengetahui orang yang selama ini kau sia-siakan hilang dari hidupmu. Ne, Sasuke?_

_Dan dari dalam dirimu timbulah sebuah obsesi, untuk terus berfikir positif bahwa dia masih bernyawa. Walau kecil kemungkinanya._

.

.

.

**Warning**

OOC, Typos (?), Straw berharap semoga gak main stream, bayangin aja Sasuke setengah gila, AU, Lemon/Lime #maybe, Agak aneh, REPUBLISH Obsession.

_Straw menerima segala kritik dan saran bahkan flame sekalipun asalkan memiliki nilai positive_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**PLAK**

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada gadis yang dipanggilnya bernama Sakura—ketika ia merasakan sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kanannya—sangat keras, sampai wajahnya menengok ke kiri dengan paksa. Mata hitamnya kini beralih menatap sosok wanita berambut merah yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU, HAH? MENJAUH DARINYA—HENTAI !" Sosok itu adalah Akasuna Karin—gadis yang merintis karir dibidang modeling. Karin berusaha mendorong pemuda aneh yang mendekap Cherry—adiknya, dan ia berhasil. Pemuda itu kini terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Karin segera mengguncangkan tubuh Cherry yang terbaring pingsan di aspal jalanan—berusaha membangunkan gadis itu dari pingsannya. Di sekelilingnya sudah sesak oleh orang-orang yang penasaran dengan suara brisik tadi.

"Ck, menyingkir kau kepala merah dari Sakuraku." Tanpa perasaan Sasuke mendorong kasar tubuh Karin, hingga gadis berambut merah itu terjatuh beberapa langkah ke samping.

Sasuke yang berhasil menjatuhkan Karin, tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi. Ia segera menggendong gadis berambut permen kapas itu dalam dekapannya. Ia pun langsung berjalan cepat kearah mobil ferari hitam yang terparkir tak jauh di depan mobil Karin.

Karin yang baru menyadari jika Cherry berhasil dibawa oleh pria yang dianggapnya gila itu—ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan—masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya. Dengan kecepatan penuh, ia pun menyusul laju mobil ferari yang tak jauh di depannya.

Orang-orang yang sempat mengerubungi mereka nampak mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Dan dalam sekejap, sekumpulan orang itu telah pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian tersebut. Namun ada beberapa orang yang tengah berbisik-bisik, menyebutkan tentang nama keluarga **Haruno **dan **Uchiha**.

-oOo-

Sebuah mobil ferari hitam kini memasuki sebuah lobby rumah sakit ternama di Hokkaido. Sosok pemuda berambut Hitam dengan _style_ mirip pantat ayam—turun dari kursi penumpang dengan sosok gadis cantik berambut permen kapas dalam gendongannya.

Uchiha Sasuke berlari seraya menggendong Cherry ala _Bridal Style_, tak beberapa lama, beberapa suster berlari menghampiri keduanya seraya membawa ranjang dorong. Sasuke kemudian menidurkan gadis itu di ranjang, dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti para suster itu.

Tak beberapa lama, sebuah mobil BMW berwarna merah juga terparkir di lobby rumah sakit.

Sosok gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu kini berlari memasuki gedung rumah sakit itu—tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakkan untuk ukuran model cantik sepertinya. Ia segera bertanya pada bagian resepsionis akan dimana keberadaan kamar Akasuna Cherry, dan suster itu menjawab tidak ada.

Karin berpikir keras, sebelum ia tersadar akan satu hal. "Ah maaf, maksudku—Haruno Sakura."

"Kamar rawat 88, ada di lantai empat." Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Karin segera berlari menuju lift untuk mencapai lantai empat yang dikatakan resepsionis itu.

.

.

Di lokasi yang sama. Nampak sosok pemuda berambut merah yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan dokter ahli jantung. Sebelah tangannya memegang jantungnya yang serasa berdetak normal.

Akasuna Sasori, seorang seniman muda itu baru saja menuruti pikirannya untuk memeriksakan hasilnya ke dokter ahli jantung, ketika ia merasakan jantungnya tak berdetak normal saat berada di dekat Cherry—gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu, itupun dalam keadaan sang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sungguh apa yang dikatakan dokter itu membuatnya malu seketika. Saat dokter itu mengatakan bahwa dia salah alamat jika datang ke dokter ahli jantung.

"_Hhh, Akasuna—kau sungguh salah alamat jika menyatakan cinta pada dokter ahli jantung sepertiku. Seharusnya kau datang ke ahli psikolog bukan padaku."_

Baiklah itu cukup memalukan untuknya. Tapi dengan begitu, ia kini menyadari bahwa ia menyukai gadis berambut permen kapas itu. Ia tak bodoh dalam mengartikan ucapan dokter itu.

Sasori menghentikan langkah kakinya, kini kedua mata _hazel_ miliknya menatap sosok gadis yang begitu familiar dengan rambut merahnya. Gadis itu nampak tengah beradu argument dengan sosok pria yang ia tau adalah putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya—heran, sebenarnya ada masalah apa Karin dengan Uchiha itu. Apa jangan-jangan Karin membuat ulah dengan pemuda kaya itu, pikir Sasori.

Ia kemudian terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sebelah tangan Karin hendak menampar pemuda itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri sepasang makhluk berbeda gender itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin adiknya memiliki masalah dengan para orang bangsawan seperti keluarga **Uchiha**.

.

.

Karin merasa geram dengan sosok pemuda berambut model pantat ayam dihadapannya. Ia masih tak percaya jika pemuda itu adalah tunangan adik angkatnya. Ia kemudian melayangkan sebelah tangannya—hendak menampar pemuda yang dianggapnya hentai itu.

"KARIN! HENTIKAN." Tamparan yang hampir mengenai pipi pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terhenti seketika. Karin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, ia merasakan familiar dengan suara itu. Suara milik kakaknya yang paling menyebalkan.

"Onii-chan." Gumamnya lirih.

Sasori memberhentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan adiknya—dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau hampir saja membuat masalah dengan Uchiha, dasar adik bodoh."

"Tapi Baka—dia HENTAI! Dia mencium Cherry tadi!" Sepasang mata milik Sasori membulat kaget ketika mendengarkan ucapan adiknya yang kini kembali menatap tajam Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hn, aku sudah bilang padamu merah. Aku adalah tunangannya—Haruno Sakura yang kau sebut Cherry itu adalah milikku yang sempat hilang karena kecelakaan pesawat." Ucap Sasuke seraya membalas tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan Karin padanya.

Karin menggeram penuh amarah, pemuda ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. "Aku tak percaya! Dan apa yang membuatku percaya padamu? Hentai!"

"Ck, sudah kukata—"

"Sasuke!"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara seorang wanita yang memanggilnya dari jauh. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandang kearah sumber suara. _Onyx_ hitamnya melihat sosok wanita paruh baya tengah berlari kearahnya. Wanita itu tak memperdulikan dirinya yang kesusahan dengan sepatu _hells_ tinggi miliknya.

Kini nampak seringaian di wajah tampannya. Akhirnya ia bisa membawa Sakuranya tanpa gangguan dari wanita merah itu. "Hn, Mebuki baa-san."

Wanita itu memberhentikan langkahnya ketika berada tepat di depan Sasuke. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang sesak karena berlari dengan sepasang sepatu dengan _hells_ tinggi. "Apa sudah ada kabar dari dokter yang menanganinya?" Ucap wanita itu dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Namun meski begitu—ia tetap berlaku layaknya wanita anggun.

"Hn, dokter belum mengatakan apapun."

Mebuki hanya menghela nafas, antara senang dan khawatir. Ia terlalu takut menerima kenyataan buruk dari dokter yang kini menangani putri semata wayangnya. Namun disisi lain, ia merasa senang karena putrinya selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Sepasang mata emerald miliknya sesekali melirik kearah sosok pemuda yang duduk tak jauh di sampingnya. _'Apa dia yang menyelamatkan putriku?'_

Ia sungguh penasaran dengan pemuda tampan berambut merah itu yang kini tengah membelai hangat sosok gadis berambut merah yang duduk disebelahnya. _'Apa gadis itu adiknya?'_ Mebuki merasa sangat kagum dengan pemuda bersama adiknya itu.

Mebuki yang sudah dilanda rasa penasaran, memutuskan mengajak mengobrol pemuda itu. "Hei, apa kau anak muda yang menolong anakku?"

Sasori sempat terkejut ketika merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia pun menoleh, dan mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya tengah menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman. Sasori yang merasa canggung hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk.

"Eh—iya. Apa Haruno-sama orang tua dari gadis berambut merah muda itu?" Jujur, Sasori sedikit gugup ketika menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. Masalahnya, dihadapannya termasuk kalangan orang bangsawan. Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan—kalau Akasuna Cherry termasuk Haruno.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih, karena telah menolong anakku—dan tolong panggil aku Baa-san, kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku," Mebuki memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya. "Dan siapa namamu?"

"Hn, Akasuna Sasori."

"Kurasa kau akan menjadi menantu yang baik suatu saat nanti." Mebuki terkikik geli diakhir ucapannya. Sasori hanya menampilkan guratan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

Sasuke merasakan telinganya benar-benar terbakar, ia merasa panas ketika mendengar Mebuki—ibu Sakura, berkata hal yang diartikan olehnya bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu memiliki kesempatan untuk menikah bersama Sakuranya. Sisi posesif mulai bangkit dalam dirinya ketika menyadari maksud perkataan Mebuki berujung kemana.

'_Cih, itu tak akan pernah terjadi—merah.'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Ia sudah berkali-kali menegaskan bahwa Sakura hanya miliknya. Tak ada seorangpun pria yang boleh dipandang oleh Sakura selain dirinya—selamanya. Dalam hidupnya ia hanya menginginkan Sakura.

Lama mereka menunggu dalam keheningan. Sebenarnya hanya Sasuke yang memilih diam dan menjadi pendengar yang sungguh setia. Ia hanya mendengarkan setiap perkataan Mebuki yang membuat telinganya semakin panas. Apa wanita itu berniat menjadikan Sasori sebagai menantunya, pikirnya dalam hati.

Hingga sebuah pintu ruangan dimana Sakura ditangani telah terbuka. Nampak sosok pria berjas dokter itu menatap sekumpulan orang itu secara bergantian. Hingga ia menyadari dua orang yang sangat dikenal di kalangan masyarakat. "Haruno-sama, ini mengenai kondisi putri anda."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Mebuki yang merasa dirinya dipanggil. Ia pun segera berdiri menghadap dokter itu seraya menampilkan raut kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

"Keadaan Hime-sama sangat baik. Bahkan dia terlampau baik untuk melalui hal yang sangat mustahil," Mebuki mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar ucapan ambigu dokter itu.

"Hime-sama sempat dinyatakan amnesia yang hampir permanen. Bahkan sungguh tak mungkin baginya untuk mengingat kembali, akibat benturan keras di belakang kepalanya."

"…"

"Tapi, mungkin kenyataan itu harus terkubur dalam-dalam. Dan beralih pada kenyataan saat ini, dia—"

"Ck, katakan saja tanpa harus berbelit-belit." Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan sang dokter dengan tidak sabaran.

"Hhh—intinya, ingatan Hime-sama telah kembali. Tapi ada beberapa ingatan yang mungkin tak diingatnya," Sang dokter memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya. "Hime-sama telah sadar, anda bisa menjenguknya sekarang. Saya harus pergi—masih banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani, permisi."

Dokter itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat ruangan rawat Sakura. Meninggalkan Mebuki yang termangu sesaat—namun detik berikutnya Mebuki masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti oleh Sasuke dan kedua Akasuna bersaudara.

"Kaa-san." Sakura berucap lirih ketika melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang menghambur pelukan kearahnya. Ia dengan senang hati membalas pelukan wanita yang ia kenal sebagai sosok ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak?"

"Sangat baik." Kini sepasang emerald miliknya bergulir pada sosok pemuda dan gadis berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan penuh senyum. "Sasori-kun? Nee-san? Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian berdua. Terima kasih, sudah mau menampungku dengan senang hati—terutama untuk Sasori-kun."

Sasuke memandang tak suka ketika Sakura memanggil pemuda berambur merah itu dengan tambahan _suffix –kun_. Seharusnya hanya dia yang akan mendapatkan panggilan dengan _suffix_ itu. Bukan pemuda berambut merah itu, dan yang paling menyebalkan.

Sakura tersenyum kearah pemuda bernama Sasori itu dengan senyuman yang sungguh manis bagi siapapun pria yang melihatnya. Seharusnya, ia yang mendapat senyuman itu. Bukan pemuda lain, apalagi Sasori.

Hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sasuke kini telah tiba. Sepasang mata emerald itu kini bergulir menatapnya. Pandangan Sakura sama sekali tak menampilkan wajah sumringah, tapi wajah penuh tanya yang terkesan datar. Ia cukup mengenal Haruno Sakura—ia gadis yang akan sangat hangat pada orang yang di kenalnya atau disayanginya, tapi akan sangat dingin pada orang asing.

Jangan-jangan…

"Siapa—kau?"

**DEG**

Sasuke merasa dunianya berhenti seketika saat mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir indah milik Sakura. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya seakan mati rasa saat mendengar ucapan tabu itu—Haruno Sakura, tak mengingatnya. Sama sekali,

—_tidak mengingatnya._

Sebuah pil pahit harus dikunyahnya sehingga lidahnya dapat merasakan seberapa pahit rasa pil itu. Kini, Sasuke merasa sosoknya tak berharga dimata Haruno Sakura, sehingga gadis itu tak mengingatnya—dan mungkin selamanya. Tak akan perna—_mengingatnya lagi_.

"Ne, siapa kau? Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?"

Mebuki hanya memandang bingung putrinya yang tak mengenal Sasuke. Ia sangat tau jika Sasuke adalah cinta mati Sakura—tapi, itu dulu. Sebelum kecelakaan maut itu dan saat itu ia sadar—kalau hanya Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan seenaknya tak menghiraukan Sakura, kencan dengan wanita lain dan bahkan berciuman dihadapan Sakura.

'_Apa jangan-jangan—'_ Mebuki segera mengenyahkan pemikiran yang dianggapnya tak waras itu. Ia kemudian menatap penuh kasih putrinya. "Apa kau tak mengingatnya, sayang? Dia Uchiha Sasuke—pria yang selalu kau cintai dulu."

"Uchiha Sasuke? A-aku tak pernah mengenalnya."

**DEG**

"Aku tak pernah mengenalnya dalam hidupku—kaa-sana. Apa dia sesuatu yang berarti?"

**DEG**

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi—kau pasti bisa, nak."

Sakura mencoba mengingat siapa sosok Sasuke baginya—ia sangat berusaha kuat hingga ia memejamkan sepasang mata emelardnya yang mulai berair. Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu sakit ketika mencoba mengingat sosok Uchiha Sasuke dalam hidupnya—sakit pada kepalanya dan hatinya.

"A-aku—ugh, kaa-san aku tak bisa mengingat apapun tentangnya. Ketika aku meningatnya, jantungku serasa nyeri dan kepalaku—sakit," Mebuki terdiam mendengarkan ucapan putri tunggalnya itu. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkata apapun—ia menganggap ini karma untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin, karma pemuda itu belum berakhir, begitu pikirnya.

"Gomen Uchiha-san. Saya sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang anda." Ucap Sakura penuh dengan nada datar, ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut lain selain raut dingin dan tegas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan harapannya runtuh seketika saat mendengar penyataan Sakura. Hatinya yang sempat senang, kini rasa itu hancur dan berujung menjadi rasa kecewa. Sasuke hanya tertunduk lesu—kecewa.

Ia kemudian kembali memandang Sakura dengan pandangan terluka diartikan seraya tersenyum tipis. "Hn, tak apa. Aku mengerti—aku akan membantumu mengembalikan semua ingatanmu, Sakura,"

Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak beludru dan membukanya, memperlihatkan isinya pada gadis berambut permen kapas yang tengah terududuk lemah di ranjang pasien. "Dan jika kau bersedia—kumohon, menikahlah denganku."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan saat-saat ini, dimana dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada disisi Sakura. Dan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang pantas memiliki keturunan bersama Haruno Sakura. Hanya dia—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tak mampu berkata apapun. Ia hanya terdiam, hatinya bimbang untuk menjawab permintaan pemuda itu. "Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu Sakura. Aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya—lagi, jika kau bersamaku."

**DEG**

Sakura merasakan jantunganya berdetak lebih cepat—lagi. Ia kemudian menatap serius kearah Sasuke. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya—mengingat semuanya, pikirnya dalam hati. Dengan pandangan tegas ia kemudian membuka suaranya. "Saya bersedia menjadi istri anda—jika memang hanya anda yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan saya yang masih hilang. Mohon bantuannya."

Sasuke merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang kini mengelilinginya. Ia benar-benar diterima oleh Sakura—lamarannya diterima oleh Sakuranya. Meski, dengan alasan untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sakura. Tapi baginya itu sudah cukup dengan keberadaan Sakura disisinya. Meski hanya cinta sepihak yang nantinya mereka jalani.

'_Hn, arigatou. Meski aku tau, ini hanya cinta sepihak-eh?'_ Batin Sasuke kecewa, ketika menyadari pernikahan mereka hanya akan dilandasi cinta sepihak. Tapi cukup Sakura disisinya ia rasa tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Ia hanya ingin benar-benar memastikan Sakura menjadi miliknya—seutuhnya.

'_Selamat—Haruno Sakura.'_

Mereka tak menyadari jika ada sosok lain yang menatap Sakura dengan sorot terluka. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum kearah Sakura seraya membelai lembut helaian merah milik adiknya. Kini, Sasori menyadari bahwa ia tak akan pantas bersanding dengan Sakura. Ia sudah menetapkan tekadnya—ia akan memutuskan mengalah dari Uchiha Sasuke, dan hanya menganggap Haruno Sakura sebagai sosok adik baginya.

Ia rasa tak buruk jika menjadikan Haruno Sakura menjadi adiknya. Meski mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Yosh semua! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama fic ini kembali update. semoga di Chapter 4 ini memuaskan para readers sekalian Straw bener-bener minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan tulis dan bahasa yang ancur di fic ini. Karena Straw buru-buru dalam mengerjakan fic ini.

Straw hanya ingin menyampaikan, mungkin ini adalah UPDATE TERAKHIR fic obsession. Straw memutuskan hiastus hingga UNAS SMP selesai insya'allah Straw akan kembali aktif di FFn. Tapi Straw akan publish 2 fic oneshoot sebagai permintaan maaf dari Straw karena harus Hiastus mendadak. Straw gak berniat tutup akun, fic ini masih berlanjut. Dan bisa di tunggu di bulan april mendatang ketika UNAS SMP selesai

Straw juga akan coba menyempatkan waktu buat update, tapi kalau gak ada waktu Straw gak bisa publish/update fic-fic Straw. Tapi untuk kedua fic oneshoot tadi, bisa ditunggu sebelum tanggal 9 insya'allah bakal publish

Arigataou yang udah mengikuti fic obsession ini. Bagi yang readers dan silent readers. Semoga hari kalian bahagia selalu, dan Straw mohon do'a untuk UNAS yang akan Straw hadapi.

Jika berkenan, tinggalkan jejak di kolom review mungkin jika ada yang ingin kenal Straw lebih jauh juga tinggal PM or review. ^^

Sampai Jumpa ^^

Salam Hangat

**.**

**.**

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari _

_Surabaya, 4 Januari 2014 (02:47 PM)_


End file.
